


Punishment Of Love

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Series: Wincest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew that he couldn't let Dean get punished for their love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Of Love

When Sam had left home to go to college he thought,  _hoped_ , that he had put all of his demons behind him. The tragic murder of his mother. The hunting for the thing that killed her. The pain at never finding the monster. His father.

It had hurt to leave Dean behind. The first person he had ever loved, both as a brother and a lover. He knew that it was wrong for Sam to  _want_ to sleep with his older sibling. If people knew they would get it into their heads that the older Winchester had raped the younger, when in fact Sam was the one that did the seducing and every intimate act they shared with each other was completely consensual.

It was when their father came home early from a hunt and discovered them in bed together that things turned sour.

Sam and Dean hadn't been doing anything other than sleeping in the same bed, which could easily have been passed off as innocent enough if they hadn't both been naked and covered with each other's semen.

John Winchester had gone completely mental, dragging Dean out of the bed and slapping him hard across the face. Sam had screamed at him, begging John to stop. John threw Dean to the ground before he turned to Sam.

Sam had been so afraid of what John would do but before John could get closer to him, Dean had diverted John's attention back to him. Dean ordered Sam to get out of the motel and get as far away from there as possible, right before John silenced him with a slap across the face.

Sam, who had been trembling with fear all over, did as Dean had told him and ran out of the room. He found that he couldn't go any further. Just the thought of knowing that Dean was alone with their father, who was angrier than Sam had ever seen him, was enough to keep Sam from completing Dean's wishes completely.

When John exited the bedroom, an hour later, he had been fastening his trousers. Sam hid in a closet and watched as John left the motel room. Dean was lying on the bed, unconcious with a small pool of blood coming from his entrance.

Even years later, Sam could still remember carefully cleaning up his older brother and locking the door to the room so that John couldn't barge in and attack Dean again.

That was when Sam knew that he had to leave. There was no way that he was going to let his brother get punished  _again_ for their love.


End file.
